Himitsu
by Kotoko Kurosawa
Summary: L ruining Light's shower leads to something no on ever expected...rated T for cursing


Hi, everyone! And welcome to my first one-shot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death note. Just the fic!

_**Light's Secret**_

"Ryuuzaki…" Light called the attention of the person her was chained to, L a.k.a "Ryuuzaki".

"What is it, Light-kun?" the said person responded. He cocked his head a bit to face him.

"I need to shower already!! So, if you don't mind I'll be going now." He said as he dragged the chain and L towards the bathroom. He felt the chain stretch as L refused to move.

"Light-kun has already showered recently." He stated.

"You mean yesterday!" Light stretched the chain further. He raised his arm and took a sniff. As a result he nearly vomited at how revolting he smelled. At that moment he decided that he's had it already, so he took hold of the chain and pulled. Not, caring if L was busy or not.

"Move it!"

"Why does Light-kun need to shower so…excessively? " L wondered out-loud.

"Because…I have sense of hygiene unlike you!"

"That is very rude, Light-kun." L glared at him. Light glared back.

"A young wo-" He started to say when he realized he almost said something he shouldn't.

"I mean **man **needs his shower." He continued. The detective stared at him intently.

"I believe Light-kin almost said 'A young woman needs her shower.'" He said and continued staring.

"Shut up, and let me shower!" Light was blushing bright red now.

Finally, L agreed

* * *

While Light was showering, L stayed outside the door, irritated. It had already been at least 30 minutes since the young man entered and had not come out since.

"Does Light-kun plan to confine himself in the bathroom?" He asked irritably as he continued waiting outside the door.

No answer.

L knocked on the door. "Light-kun!" he called in a very irritated tone.

Again, no answer. L had had it. He pulled the chain as hard as he could until he heard a yelp and the sound of someone falling. Was it him or did the voice of the one who yelped sound like a girls? She shrugged it off and continued pulling.

"RYUUZAKI!" He heard Light exclaim in anger and irritation.

"Light-kun must hurry up or I shall open the door." L calmly stated.

"Dammit! Just wait a sec!" From then on he heard shuffling sounds and…Garter being pulled!?

L decided to find out what was going on in there and opened the door. What he saw shocked him. Inside was not the man he knew as Light Yagami. Instead was a girl with short caramel brown hair and eyes of the same color, wrapping bandages around her chest, giving the illusion that she was flat-chested, wearing a pair of jeans and nothing else that was visible. At the sound of the door opening she turned around and saw L and gave out a loud, high-pitched scream.

"GET OUTTA HERE YA DAMN PERVERT!!" She screamed not in the low, masculine voice he knew Light normally had, instead a low, female voice that had its own degree of high-ness.

* * *

Later in the investigation room, where they normally did most of their investigating, Light was sulking in the corner with the rest of the investigation team watching Soichiro explain to L what he just saw.

"Ah, I see…due to a will of a deceased relative, Light-chan must act as a male until the age of twenty-one although she is a girl...and also, you and your family have been keeping it secret for quite some time...." L muttered after the explanation.

"Don't call me that…" Light growled from the corner.

"This is a shock…" Matsuda commented on the situation. The rest of the ream nodded. In the background Light was mumbling something about L being a pervert and was also cursing.

"Does that mean we'll be seeing Light-chan is a skirt now?" Matsuda joked, but ended up having a shoe thrown at him.

"Hell no, and don't call me that!" Light glared at Matsuda.

"S-sorry…" Matsuda apologized.

"Hmph…" Light continued sulking.

"Don't worry, Light-chan I understand…" L said, completely ignoring the sulking.

"STFU!!!"

"Up to 7%..."

"I don't care!"

* * *

Ah, yes obviously Light's supposed to look a bit different because he's a girl…

Just imagine him a little shorter, thinner, and with a face with more feminine features….

Please review!


End file.
